Lazo verdadero
by LycanZero
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado. Una amistad peculiar. Ser diferentes no significa que no puedan amarse. No ser de la misma especie no significa que no puedan formar un lazo. Un lazo verdadero de dos almas que, a pesar de ser diferentes, pueden estar juntos. Se la dedico a mi kohai como un atrasado regalo de cumpleaños u.u Naru Galletas, espero te guste nwn
Aquí les doy entrega de un one-shot que, aunque suena repetitivo, es en compensación al pequeño drabble que hice para el mes KagaKuro, del grupo de Facebook: KagaKuro is love. Espero sea de su agrado.

Se lo dedico a mi Kohai que, el mismo día que me tocó dar mi aportación al mes, fue su cumpleaños nwn

.

* * *

Quería irse, este ambiente nunca había sido de su agrado. Su fino oído le permitía escuchar los estridentes sonidos de la música electrónica, causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ya no deseaba estar en este lugar, sin embargo le había hecho una promesa a su amigo y debía cumplirla, era una criatura de honor. Aunque aún no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer, siendo consciente que los antros no le gustaban. El bullicio, las luces, la música. Todo aquello le provocaba malestar. Huir, era una opción tentadora pero imposible.

.

-¡Tetsu! —El diminutivo de su nombre logró colarse en la aglomeración de sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos.

.

-Aomine-kun, ¿has terminado? —Cuestionó con expresión impasible. Kuroko Tetsuya es un joven de 16 años, miembro de una pequeña manada de hombres lobo que gobernaba varias zonas de Tokio. Ojos y cabellos de azul celeste, así como una blanca y tersa piel que llamarían la atención de cualquiera que lo viera, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón su presencia era casi nula, siendo ignorado la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que estaba rodeado de multitud de personas.

.

El único que no se olvida de él, es su mejor amigo, por no decir hermano de armas, Aomine Daiki quien, contrario a Kuroko, posee una increíble presencia, respetado en la manada por su fuerza a pesar de su juventud. Cabellos y ojos de un azul oscuro, y piel morena. Aomine es un foco de atención, todo lo contrario a él. Y aun así ambos eran un buen equipo. Un dúo fuerte.

.

A pesar de la pequeña complexión y casi inexistente presencia de Kuroko, era considerado un enemigo a temer. Aprendió a usar su poca presencia como un arma. Mientras Aomine llamaba la atención de sus enemigos, él podía eliminarlos desde las sombras. Nadie se daba cuenta de que quién era ése que daba el golpe mortal. Los dos se encargaban de la defensa de la manada, así como de llevar a cabo misiones complejas, procurando siempre el bienestar de la misma.

.

-Sí, podemos irnos. —Aomine tiene la rutina de ir a los antros cada noche de fin de semana, para buscar mujeres con las cuales pasar el rato, las llevaba al sucio baño, disfrutaba de un buen _polvo_ y luego salía como si nada. Kuroko le hacía compañía debido a que en varias ocasiones el moreno se metió con las chicas equivocadas.

.

Recordaba perfectamente una ocasión en la que decidió tener a una vampira como diversión de una noche. Al verse desechada aquella criatura enfureció, atacando a Aomine junto a dos de sus amigas. Daiki sufrió mucho antes de poder matarlas, ya que las vampiras eran bastante fuertes, llenas de ira eran mucho más peligrosas, y lo superaban en número.

.

Aomine se alegraba de que Kuroko hubiese llegado en su auxilio. Tetsuya esperaba que esa experiencia sirviera a su moreno amigo para aprender la lección y dejar esa mala manía, pero no, lo único que Daiki aprendió es que debía ir acompañado con el fin de contrarrestar un ataque así. Kuroko se negaba a ir pero Aomine hacía uso de la promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños, _cuidar la espalda del otro_. Por lo que todos los fines de semana era arrastrado a estos estruendosos lugares sólo para que su amigo se divirtiera.

.

-Volverás a meterte en problemas, esa chica se veía muy ilusionada. —En compensación por esperarlo, Aomine siempre le compraba una malteada de vainilla, bebida que le fascinaba.

.

-Mientras estés a mi lado, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. —Responde el chico con cierta pereza. La verdad comenzaba a aburrirse, no sentía atracción hacia ninguna de las chicas que escogía, aun cuando tenían curvas perfectas y senos grandes había dejado de disfrutar el sexo pero no podía dejar la costumbre, pensaba que era una situación pasajera, sólo le quedaba esperar el momento en que desapareciera.

.

-Aomine-kun es un promiscuo. —Acusa antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

.

-¡No lo soy, idiota! —Contrarresta el moreno enojado, chasqueando la lengua en son de fastidio, aunque sabía que su ira duraría poco. Tiene un carácter difícil de entender y a causa de eso muchos prefieren mantener su distancia, contrarios a Kuroko quien le dice las cosas sin tapujos, no teme como los demás a ser golpeado sólo por decirle la verdad.

.

-Negarlo no lo hace una mentira, Aomine-kun. —Kuroko ignoró por completo las réplicas de su amigo, tarde o temprano se callaría. Poco a poco iban llegando a su casa, sólo debían cruzar el parque, de no ser por su naturaleza lobuna la vista les daría terror; la oscuridad causaba extrañas figuras con las sombras y cuerpos de los árboles, el viento aullaba de forma tétrica cuando se colaba por las ramas y los caminos solitarios daban la impresión que alguien te seguía.

.

Ningún humano se atrevía a entrar, se los decía lo más primitivo de su naturaleza. Ignoraban la existencia de los hombres lobo, no había razón para saberlo, con que evitaran entrar al territorio era más que suficiente para que ambas especies convivieran en armonía. Y es por ese detalle que tanto Aomine como Kuroko se pusieron alerta, había una presencia extraña en los alrededores. Podían percibir la sangre y el aroma de un animal que no era precisamente canino. Sus garras y colmillos se mostraron debido a la tensión que se sentía en el aire. Buscaron cautelosamente por los alrededores hasta que encontraron al invasor.

.

Un gran tigre de bengala estaba tumbado cerca de un árbol, su hermoso pelaje estaba manchado por la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y sus rugidos lastimeros demostraban la debilidad de su cuerpo. Kuroko y Aomine se acercaron con cautela, no queriendo asustar al animal. Cuando tuvieron una mejor vista de la criatura notaron que sus heridas eran graves, sino se le atendía de inmediato podría morir en unas cuantas horas.

.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí. —Susurró Kuroko a su amigo, quien estaba sopesando la idea.

.

-¿Y cómo planeas que nos lo llevemos? ¿Y si escapó del zoológico o de un circo?

.

El tigre al percibir las presencias abrió sus ojos, diferentes a los de un tigre normal. Al contrario de los grandes felinos los suyos eran de un rojo oscuro, cargados de un brillo feroz que indicaba que si iba a morir lo haría peleando. Con dificultad logró pararse y rugirle a los desconocidos, su olfato le indicaba que eran lobos, lo que significaba que había sido encontrado. Pero lamentablemente ya no tenía fuerzas para huir, incluso sabía que en pocos minutos o segundos, caería en la inconsciencia y quedaría desprotegido.

.

-Ve sus ojos, está claro que no es sólo un animal, es un _metamorfo_. — Exclama el chico volviendo a ocultar sus garras, no quería verse amenazador ante el tigre. — No vamos a hacerte daño. —La mirada indescifrable de aquel pequeño chico le hacía dudar, no sabía si mentía o decía la verdad.

.

-Es raro que un felino esté en esta parte de la ciudad. ¿Crees que se haya metido en una pelea? —Imitando a su amigo ocultó sus garras y colmillos, intentando acercarse al felino pero éste le gruñía en advertencia. —Herido como estás quieres seguir peleando, me gusta eso. —Aomine sonrió con diversión, permitiendo que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, transformándose en un lobo de metro y medio, posiblemente unos centímetros más, de pelaje negro. Una bestia imponente que estaba a la altura del herido tigre, el cual no se amedrentó, desenfundó sus garras y mostró los colmillos.

.

-¡Basta, Aomine-kun! — Pocas eran las veces en las que Kuroko perdía la paciencia. Y ésta era una de ellas. Golpeó con fuerza en el costado de su amigo, haciéndole soltar un gimoteo y aun cuando Aomine le mostró los colmillos para darle a entender que no le había gustado lo que había hecho, Tetsuya no retrocedió. —Ya está lo suficientemente asustado como para aguantar tus niñerías.

.

El felino se mostró sorprendido y exhausto se dejó caer. Luchó por permanecer consciente pero su cuerpo no lo soportaba más, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y con ella su energía. Cuando todo se volvió oscuro perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía si estaba muerto o dormido, si estaba a salvo o había sido nuevamente capturado. Permaneció en un mundo de oscuridad por mucho tiempo, al menos así lo sentía. Un letargo que parecía no tener fin. En ocasiones escuchaba susurros, en otras sentía como acariciaban su pelaje y en algunas de ellas una pequeña pero reconfortante presencia.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Sus párpados pesaban, sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Sus huesos y articulaciones tronaron cuando comenzó a moverse, estirándose, luchando por despertar. Luego de unos minutos, sus felinos ojos lograron ver una tenue luz, los rayos de sol anunciaban que era medio día. El techo era una cúpula de cristal. Cuando giró su cabeza pudo ver que estaba en una especie de jardín, con pequeños arbustos, una cantidad considerable de flores y un pequeño estanque a unos cuantos metros de él.

.

Curioso se levantó con cierta torpeza, sus patas parecían no poder soportar su peso por mucho tiempo. Dio una inspección rápida a su cuerpo y notó que las heridas ya habían sido atendidas. Intentaba recordar qué era lo que había pasado exactamente después de haber escapado del lugar donde lo tenían prisionero; y a su mente sólo llegaban las imágenes de lobos yendo tras él, hombres que le disparaban en un intento de detenerlo. Recuerda haber luchado y, posiblemente, matado a dos o tres lobos, luego de eso logró esconderse en el bosque, queriendo reposar un momento antes de huir nuevamente, sin embargo fue encontrado por dos lobos más y después de eso… oscuridad total, era el límite de sus recuerdos.

.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado. — Agradecía estar aún en su forma animal. De no ser así hubiese gritado de una forma que afectaría permanentemente su orgullo y hombría. Quizá estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos o su cuerpo estaba muy débil, eran las únicas justificaciones que podía encontrar para explicar por qué no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel joven de ojos azules. —Estás a salvo. No te voy a hacer nada.

.

Ridículo, increíblemente ridículo. La escena era patética, a modo de ver del gran felino. Un tigre, poderoso animal, temía de un pequeño cachorro. Sin embargo era entendible, estar bajo la tortura de los lobos le dejó profundas heridas psicológicas.

.

-Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, soy miembro de la manada que reside aquí, en Tokio. Un placer conocerte. —Saludó de manera formal, algo muy anticuado para la época moderna. —Mi Alfa quiere hablar contigo, pero te prometo que no es para nada malo, sólo quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió. —Añade al escuchar el gruñido por parte del tigre.

.

El felino sopesó sus opciones, no es como si pudiera negarse a ello. Estaba en el territorio de los hombres lobo.

.

Resignado se esforzó por ocultar su parte animal. Lentamente el pelaje fue desapareciendo, dejando ver a la vista una piel bronceada, el rostro animal se fue moldeando hasta tener un aspecto humano, las patas se transformaron tanto en pies como en manos, su cabello era de un rojo fiero, alborotado mientras que sus ojos, del mismo color, veían intensamente al pequeño lobo. En pocos segundos frente a Kuroko estaba un hombre alto, de musculatura marcada y… desnudo. Kuroko quedó estático y sus mejillas se vieron teñidas de un intenso color rojizo. Sus ojos no podían evitar escanear al sujeto de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en una parte en específico.

.

-¡Oye! —Gruesa y profunda, fue como percibió la voz de aquel pelirrojo. —Deja de mirarme y dame algo de ropa. —Exige con brusquedad. Y es que más que enojado estaba avergonzado. La penetrante mirada de aquel chico provocaba una sensación desconocida en su cuerpo.

.

-Lo lamento. —Desvió la mirada al siguiente segundo, avergonzado por su poca discreción. — No pensé que fueras tan apuesto. —Añadió volteando a verlo nuevamente, su expresión impasible había vuelto. Desconcertando, otra vez, a Kagami.

.

Tomó tiempo antes de que pudiera presentarse ante el Alfa. Al carecer de ropa, Kuroko tuvo que robar un poco del armario de Daiki. Aunque el tigre inmediatamente se quejó por el penetrante olor a lobo. _Es esto o que vayas desnudo_. Sólo tenía una opción al pelirrojo, aunque eso no le detenía a replicar contra ello.

.

-¿Tu nombre? —Katsunori Harasawa es un hombre que está en sus treinta, de cabello negro, ligeramente rizado largo hasta la parte inferior del cuello y peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Viste muy formal, camisa de rayas, pantalón oscuro y lustrosos zapatos del mismo tono.

.

-Kagami Taiga. —Una vez dentro de la oficina, Kagami sabía que tenía que mostrarse cooperativo si quería sobrevivir. Dentro o fuera, no había manera de que pudiese mantenerse a salvo con tanto lobo pululando a sus alrededores.

.

-¿De dónde provienes? —El Alfa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.

-No lo recuerdo. Sé que pertenezco a un grupo sin embargo no recuerdo cuál. —Y eso era lo que más le frustraba, sabía que tenía aliados pero sus recuerdos eran confusos y no podía recordar claramente ni sus caras, ni sus nombres, ni su ubicación.

.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Katsunori no veía peligro en el joven. Aparentaba la edad de 16 o 17, por lo que entendía que no sólo estaba confundido sino también aterrado.

.

-Fui secuestrado y mantenido por lobos en algún lugar de esta ciudad. Nos venden como si fuésemos objetos. Ayer logré escapar pero esos desgraciados me persiguieron, aun cuando luche e intenté perderles el rastro me fue casi imposible. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, sé que Kuroko y otro tipo estaban conmigo antes de perder la conciencia.

.

-Me lo temía. —Susurró el hombre. —Verás, he escuchado de un anillo de traficantes que ronda por mis territorios, secuestran a _metamorfos_ de diferentes especies para, como tú lo dices, darlos al mejor postor. Pero son alimañas muy escurridizas, cada que encontramos una pista que nos guíe hacia ellos, desaparecen como si jamás hubiesen existido. A decir verdad, el que me hayas dicho que son lobos es un dato relevante, ya que no estábamos muy seguros con qué especie estábamos tratando.

.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto? Soy un desconocido. —Al pelirrojo le asombró la facilidad con la que aquel hombre le dio ese trozo de información.

.

-Para que comprendas que no queremos hacerte daño, que estamos aquí para ayudarte, que confíes en nosotros. No todos los lobos somos malos, muchos de nosotros sólo queremos vivir en paz. —Sonrió ante la muestra de sorpresa que le dio Taiga, al parecer había dado en el blanco, el felino no confiaba en ellos pero era algo comprensible.

.

-Gracias. — Fue la única respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. No era tan infantil como para creer que todos los lobos eran malos sólo porque tuvo una mala racha con unos pocos, entendía muy bien que el mal estaba en el corazón de todos, que unos lograban encerrarlo y otros decidían mejor exponerlo como si fuese digno de orgullo. Sin embargo más que confianza era incomodidad por no recordar nada y estar en un lugar plagado de criaturas que no eran como él.

.

Deseaba estar con su grupo, tontos eran los comentarios que muchos decían acerca de su soledad por naturaleza, pero es todo lo contrario. Si bien su lado felino tiene esa característica no así su parte humana, quien es la que muestra la necesidad de tener contacto con otros de su misma especie. Contrario a las manadas de los lobos, los grupos de los felinos son más reducidos y más difíciles de ubicar, puesto que son escurridizos y esquivos. Rara vez congenian con _metamorfos_ de otras especies.

.

Kagami no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar la oferta del Alfa y estar bajo su cuidado hasta que recupere sus recuerdos y pueda ir donde los suyos.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Había pasado más de un mes, aun no sabía cómo es que el tiempo se había ido volando, sin embargo ya se estaba acoplando al ritmo de vida de la manada, incluso salía a correr con ellos para la cacería. Sus heridas eran recuerdos del pasado y, con cierta dificultad, estaba comenzando a aceptar el acercamiento de los demás lobos, aunque por poco tiempo ya que su tigre aún se mostraba renuente a confiar en ellos. Parecía que su parte animal sólo aceptaba la presencia constante de Kuroko, el chico que en todo momento quiso ser su apoyo. En un principio no le gustaba la idea, incluso despreciaba la ayuda que el pequeño lobo le ofrecía, sin embargo con lo que Taiga no contaba era con la tozudez que se cargaba Tetsuya.

.

No desistió en ningún momento por más desprecios que el pelirrojo le hiciera. De hecho se divertía provocándolo aunque su rostro no lo expresara. Con su perseverancia logró ser aceptado por el felino, se convirtió en su sombra prácticamente, a donde iba Taiga ahí estaba Kuroko pese a que en ocasiones el pelirrojo se olvidaba de él, recordándolo después de un terrible susto.

.

El segundo en ser aceptado fue Aomine, aunque con éste eran más riñas que pláticas. Por alguna extraña razón nació una amistosa rivalidad entre estos dos y en cada oportunidad que tenían pasaban compitiendo entre ellos. Principalmente en el básquet, un deporte que ambos amaban y era lo único de lo que podían hablar y disfrutar sin sus absurdos gritos e insultos. En la mayoría de ocasiones en las que estaban juntos se pasaban todo el día en la cancha, retándose mutuamente y, en algunas ocasiones, jugar en equipo.

.

Kagami parecía disfrutar la compañía de los dos, aunque con el moreno pasara más tiempo peleando, sin embargo mostró ser alguien confiable a pesar de la áspera primera impresión. Pocos eran los recuerdos que había recobrado, pero no perdía la esperanza, incluso sus dos amigos intentaban ayudarle, aunque las ideas de Kuroko eran más sensatas que las de Aomine, quien insistía que un buen golpe en la cabeza podía hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos, lo garantizaba, pues lo había visto en televisión.

.

-¡Tú lo que quieres es matarme, _Ahomine_! —Debido al insistente rechazo de su maravillosa idea el moreno decidió tomar la iniciativa sin consultar a nadie, intentando golpear a Kagami en la cabeza cada vez que podía, fracasando en cada intento, afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, quien ya no podía estar tranquilo. Aomine había usado desde ramas de árbol hasta una palanca de hierro.

.

-¡Sólo será un golpe, no seas llorón _Bakagami!_ —Exige el moreno, lanzándose encima del pelirrojo para intentar propinar el golpe definitivo.

.

- **¡Jódete!** —Ambos comenzaron a rodar por toda la sala, Kagami había ido a casa de Aomine porque habían quedado en ver películas junto a Kuroko, aunque este último no había llegado aún. — ¡Aléjate de mí, costal de pulgas! —Taiga luchaba desesperadamente por su supervivencia. Ya había esquivado, por los pelos, tres golpes, no quería que el siguiente diera en el blanco.

.

Kuroko, que había llegado desde hace un par de minutos, observó la escena. Al principio le pareció divertido, verlos como cachorros juguetear sobre el piso, sin embargo, poco a poco fue molestándose, no le gustaba la idea que Aomine estuviera mucho tiempo sobre Kagami, impregnando su aroma en el tigre. Su lobo gruñó molesto, exigía que se detuviera la interacción de esos dos. Desconociendo el motivo de su descontrol, Kuroko se movió con rapidez, asestando un fuerte golpe en las costillas de su mejor amigo, alejándolo de Kagami, quien jadeaba a causa del cansancio que la pelea le había provocado.

.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, Tetsu!? —Aomine giró varias veces por el piso, gritando de dolor a causa del inesperado golpe. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía, ya sabía que su amigo no toleraba que nadie se acercara de forma íntima o duradera a Kagami, quien no se daba cuenta de nada.

.

-Estabas muy cerca, además no iba a permitir que lastimaras a Kagami-kun. —Respondió con franqueza.

.

-Tú sí eres un buen amigo, Kuroko. — El pelirrojo estaba arrodillado, intentando recobrar el aire. Kagami no notaba en lo absoluto el sentido posesivo con el que Kuroko decía aquellos comentarios. Tenía la errónea idea de que estos giraban en torno a su amistad.

.

-No sé si llorar o reírme, en verdad eres un grandísimo idiota, _Bakagami_ , hasta yo me doy cuenta; y eso ya es decir mucho. —Exclama el moreno suspirando con cierto desespero. Se supone que los felinos son astutos, inteligentes así que… ¿Por qué rayos Kagami era tan estúpido? ¿Será por el golpe que pudo haber recibido cuando estuvo detenido? No, algo le decía que nada tenía que ver. — ¿Eres idiota de nacimiento?

.

-¿¡Qué insinúas, _Ahomine!_? ¿Quieres pelear? —Enfurecido, Kagami muestra sus colmillos y sus garras, en su piel lentamente comenzaron a aparecer líneas negras, rayas que mostraban su apariencia animal.

.

-No le hagas caso, Kagami-kun, tranquilízate por favor. —Kuroko se acercó y le acarició los cabellos rojos. Una caricia gentil y sincera. El tigre dentro de Kagami ronroneó, tranquilizándose casi al instante. Le gustaba la mano de Tetsuya sobre su cabeza, su tacto era una especie de anestesia. Un efecto que sólo Kuroko podía lograr. Kagami aseguraba que era debido a su amistad y la confianza plena que le tenía, sin embargo muchos sabían que ése no era exactamente el motivo, pero no decían nada por respeto a Kuroko, quien estaba feliz con lo poco que podía obtener del pelirrojo.

.

A Aomine no le gustaba la situación, incluso a veces le pedía a su amigo que dejara atrás su cobardía y expresara sus sentimientos a Kagami. _"Él nunca va a darse cuenta por sí mismo"_. Una oración simple pero sincera y Kuroko sabía que Aomine no mentía. Kagami era muy inocente para su edad y la especie a la que pertenecía, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba del pelirrojo y la razón de su silencio.

.

Sabía que Kagami no era de las personas que lastimaba a otros, a menos que se lo merecieran, pero eso no le garantizaba que fuera a ser correspondido o que las cosas siguieran con normalidad entre ellos. Kuroko temía ser rechazado, no podía evitar no sentirse así, pero lo que más le atemorizaba era perder por completo a Kagami, su amistad, sus pláticas, sus sonrisas. No, no podía arriesgarse, el precio por confesarse era muy alto y no planeaba aventurarse. A Aomine esa resolución le exasperaba pero se tranquilizaba cuando Kuroko le decía algo que, de alguna forma, le dolía y no podía rebatir. _"No lo comprenderás hasta que dejes de tontear y te enamores de verdad"_.

.

-Te prepararé tu malteada de vainilla. —Kagami interrumpió los pensamientos de Kuroko, sonriéndole con cariño y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto netamente felino. El pelirrojo no se avergonzaba de ser así de cariñoso con Kuroko, su tigre, y él mismo, se sentían felices cuando lo hacía por lo que no tenía motivo alguno para dejar de mostrar su afecto, aunque lo mejor de eso era que las mejillas pálidas del pequeño lobo se tornaban de un tono rosado y, de alguna forma, le hacía sentirse orgulloso de ser capaz de causar esa reacción en un ser tan impasible como lo era Kuroko.

.

-Esto apesta. —Aomine quería mucho a Kuroko, era un hermano para él, así que no podía soportar la idea de que se conformara con migajas. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer, Tetsuya se enojaría mucho con él si "metía las narices" en esto.

.

-Aomine-kun, por favor. —Sabía que estaba mal, que era cobarde pero algo en él le decía que si era rechazado el vivir sin Kagami sería peor que la muerte misma.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Harasawa había obtenido información acerca del anillo de traficantes y una ubicación. Así que iría a investigar. Esta noche habría luna llena y con él a la cabeza tendrían la ventaja, un Alfa obtiene más poder cuando la luna se muestra por completo. Quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kagami y evitar que otros sufrieran la suerte del chico. Así que no iba a detenerse, no importa cuánto lobo enemigo tuviera que matar, protegería a su manada de todo peligro aunque eso le costara la vida.

.

La información que llegó era clara, además de lobos había otras especies involucradas, hienas y víboras por igual, no le sorprendía. De todos los _metamorfos_ que existían esas dos especies en particular eran fáciles de corromper. No sabía si era por el tipo de especie, genética o simplemente porque su cultura era diferente a la de otros, y le importaba poco investigarlo, lo único certero en este momento era que destruiría aquellos enemigos que amenazaran con acabar la paz de su manada, de los miembros que juró proteger, su familia.

.

-Muy lento. —Una voz burlesca sonó a sus espaldas, alertando incluso a los guardianes que había llevado consigo para la pelea. Detrás de él estaba un chico que sonreía de forma arrogante; de cabello largo que le llegaba poco más arriba de la nuca y negros ojos y un gran mechón de pelo colgando entre ellos. Harasawa se alertó de inmediato, una cobra.

.

-He de suponer que ya nos esperaban. —Responde con monotonía, calmo, sin intenciones de mostrarse nervioso ante un mocoso.

.

-La información no se filtra a menos que yo lo desee. —Responde con burla, viéndole con superioridad. Escuchó el gruñido de los lobos que estaban con él y de los que pertenecían a la de manada de Katsunori, ambos bandos tensos, listos para pelear.

.

-Ingenioso, estás diciendo que elaboraste esta trampa especialmente para mí. —Altivo, como un líder debe ser en ciertas circunstancias, no se dejó amedrentar por el desconocido.

.

-Ustedes tienen algo que es nuestro y es importante que nos lo regresen. Si son buenos y lo hacen podemos dejarlos ir, además no molestaremos a su manada. Tienes mi palabra.

.

-No tengo nada que te pertenezca y lamento no poder confiar en las palabras de una serpiente, de la cual desconozco hasta su nombre. —Harasawa no pudo evitar traer a su mente la imagen del pelirrojo.

.

-Oh, perdona mi descortesía. —Respondió con sarcasmo, sacando su lengua para lamer sus labios. — Hanamiya, un placer conocerte Katsunori-san. —El Alfa se tensó, estaba claro que estaba en desventaja de información. —No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Sabes a qué me refiero, el gatito que tienes es importante, así que lo quiero de vuelta.

.

-Soy Alfa de una manada de lobos, tener un gatito como dices, no es algo factible, así que lo repito, no sé a qué te refieres. —Insiste.

.

-El tigre es de un fuerte linaje, tú no sabes el tesoro que tienes oculto en tu manada. —Makoto siseó de ira, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

.

-No es mi culpa que seas un mocoso irresponsable que no sabe cuidar sus cosas. —Ante lo dicho Hanamiya le miró con odio, de sus ropas y espalda baja brotó una escamosa cola, la cual como látigo se movió velozmente hacia el rostro de Harasawa, golpeándolo con fiereza. — ¡Estoy bien! —Exclamó para calmar a los lobos de su manada, que gruñeron de ira, indignados por la acción del enemigo.

.

-Lo que tú no sabes, Katsunori-san, es que Kagami Taiga es una muy preciada mercancía y, teniendo la información que poseo de ustedes, sé que tienes cierto cariño hacia la manada. No puedo obligarte que me lo des, entonces… —Los ojos oscuros de Hanamiya se tornaron de un frío dorado, una mirada mortal típica de una criatura de sangre fría. — Haré que él venga aquí.

.

Un chasquido. Eso fue lo único que se necesitó. Hanamiya provocó ese pequeño sonido con sus dedos para desatar una fiera pelea. Estaba consciente de que tenía cierta ventaja siempre que evitara que Harasawa se transformara en un verdadero hombre lobo, además de que entre el grupo no se encontraban los guardianes «prodigio» de la manada. Aomine Daiki, un poderoso y veloz lobo, junto a Kuroko Tetsuya, un sigiloso lobo capaz de matar a sangre fría por deber. Un dúo que deseaba añadir a su colección.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

-Estorbas, Kagami. —Después de la cena, los tres chicos decidieron jugar videojuegos. Principalmente de carreras, el perdedor invitaría la siguiente comida luego de un partido de básquet y eso los tenía motivados, ya que tanto Kagami como Aomine poseían un gran apetito aunque el pelirrojo era quien más consumía, aseguraba que era por ser un tigre.

.

-Ese es el plan idiota, no dejaré que ganes. —Kuroko sólo observaba como ambos movían sus brazos de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

.

-Saben que lo único que deben mover son los botones y las palancas, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó un tanto dudoso de si el par conocía el modo correcto de jugar.

.

-¡Cállate! —Rezongaron los dos al mismo tiempo, apenados de haber mostrado una actitud tan infantil y que Kuroko se las hiciera notar.

.

El chico simplemente sonrió, de alguna manera sentía que estaba cuidando de dos cachorros. Además ya van tres fines de semana en que Aomine no sale a "pasar el rato" con alguna mujer en los baños de los antros de la ciudad, algo que le alegraba ya que no le gustaría llevar a Kagami a ese tipo de lugares. Primero porque son muy ruidosos y el pelirrojo no parece ser de ese tipo de ambiente, y segundo porque habría muchas personas que querrán acercarse al tigre y eso no podía permitirlo. Aun cuando está consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Taiga y que la decisión que tomó es de ser sólo amigos, no podía evitar esa vena celosa que le impulsaba a alejar a todo posible pretendiente. La simple idea de que alguien venga y le arrebate la atención, el tiempo y la compañía del pelirrojo le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

.

-¿Kuroko? —Kagami había pausado el juego ya que Aomine pidió tiempo fuera para ir a la tienda por unos refrescos, aunque estaba claro que serían cervezas las que iba a traer. Se agachó y cruzó sus antebrazos sobre las piernas de Tetsuya y su rostro sonriente viendo hacia arriba, observando una expresión tranquila en el rostro de Kuroko.

.

-¿Qué pasa? —El sólo estar cerca de Kagami y el percibir su aroma le causaba estragos a su cuerpo, reacciones que eran totalmente desconocidas para él y aun así le agradaban.

.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, estabas tan distraído que no escuchaste a Aomine, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —La clara y sincera preocupación del pelirrojo le hizo sonreír. Por eso se enamoró de él. Es, en muchas ocasiones, inocente, impulsivo, alegre, sincero y gusta de vivir la vida día a día. Un ser sencillo que sólo quiere disfrutar del presente y no preocuparse por el futuro, una criatura libre.

.

-Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas para hacer que Kagami-kun recupere su memoria. —Miente con habilidad, mirando confuso al pelirrojo al ver que este bajaba la mirada y ocultaba su rostro en el hueco que había entre sus antebrazos y su pecho. — ¿Kagami-kun?

.

-Ya no quiero recordar nada. —Responde con voz baja, como si fuese un niño pillado en plena travesura.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Kagami siempre era el más emocionado de los tres en su intento de recobrar sus recuerdos, entonces no entendía por qué tan repentino cambio de opinión.

.

-Si recuerdo significa sabré dónde está mi grupo y podré irme, ¿no es así? —Kagami era muy distraído y a veces eso evitaba que se diera cuenta de los detalles importantes de la conversación, sin embargo en esta ocasión pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Kuroko, posiblemente su amigo no había sopesado tampoco esa idea. —No quiero irme, sé que no soy un lobo y que es imposible que esté aquí mucho tiempo pero… No quiero dejar a Kuroko, no quiero dejar de verte y no estar contigo.

.

Un miedo sincero, una confesión que Kagami hizo sin darse cuenta. El corazón de Kuroko dio un vuelco, comenzando a palpitar de forma estruendosa y sus mejillas se vieron nuevamente invadidas por un color rojizo. ¿Por qué Kagami tenía que decir esas cosas? ¿Por qué era tan malditamente inocente? El pelirrojo ignoraba el poderoso efecto que causaban sus palabras en él, le daban una esperanza seca, porque bien sabía que Kagami se refería a él sólo como un amigo.

.

-Kagami-kun… estar con los de tu propia especie es lo me…

.

-No, no es lo mejor. No cuando tú no estás ahí. —Insiste y Tetsuya quería que parara, esas palabras le emocionaban de una forma tan dolorosa que temía romperse en cualquier momento, las ganas de llorar comenzaban a embargarle y los deseos de gritarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo tomaban más fuerza a cada segundo, quería darle a entender a Kagami que no podía decir ese tipo de comentarios sin medir las consecuencias, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo un fuerte aullido llegó a ellos.

.

El aullido provocaba en los lobos un fuerte cosquilleo al entender que era un llamado de su Alfa, algo que no podían ignorar aunque quisieran. Mientras que Kagami no pudo evitar sentir la piel de gallina, aquel sonido calaba hasta el nervio más pequeño y, de alguna forma, sabía que algo malo había pasado. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle el significado de esto a Kuroko, llegó Aomine interrumpiendo de forma escandalosa, comentando lo que se rumoreaba con rapidez en toda la manada debido al lazo que todos compartían por ser una gran familia: Harasawa había sido capturado por los mismos tipos que habían tenido a Kagami prisionero tiempo atrás.

.

-Debes quedarte. —Kuroko no iba a arriesgarse a que arrebataran a Kagami de su lado.

.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Ni de broma! —El pelirrojo le vio desafiante. Posiblemente tenía algo de miedo y no podía negarlo, la sola idea de regresar a ese infierno hacía que un sentimiento de cobardía apareciera, sin embargo él no pensaba seguir huyendo, no es un cobarde que escapaba de sus problemas, él es del tipo que los enfrenta. Le enseñaron desde cachorro que siempre debía encarar las dificultades, no huir de ellas. — ¡Yo iré con ustedes! —No estaba en discusión.

.

-Debes quedarte. —Exige con más fuerza, con enfado. Kuroko estaba tan lleno de miedo como Kagami pero eso no le impediría cumplir con su deber.

.

-Y yo te dije que voy a ir, quieras o no. — ¿Por qué la actitud de Kuroko era tan osca? ¿Por qué no le permitía ayudar?

.

-¡No es tu manada! ¡No tienes por qué intervenir! —De alguna forma que Tetsuya dijera esa cruda verdad le dolió. Hizo que su corazón se contrajera hasta el punto de darle la sensación de que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Sí, lo sabía, lo entendía muy bien. Este lugar era provisional, un hogar pasajero y aun sabiéndolo se encariñó con cada miembro, con las pequeñas pero cálidas casas con olor hogareño y, lo más importante, estaba junto a Kuroko.

.

Al parecer se hizo de una idea equivocada, creyó que Kuroko lo veía de la misma forma, como un compañero, un amigo en el que confiar, un igual. Se había engañado así mismo y se sentía estúpido por ello. Aun así no iba a detenerse y tampoco cambiaría de opinión.

.

-Esas personas me secuestraron, me arrebataron de mi hogar y también me quitaron mis recuerdos. —Sus ojos, fríos y fieros, vieron directamente a Kuroko. — Tengo muchos motivos por los cuales desgarrarles la garganta y tampoco es de tu incumbencia. No lo hago por tu manada, que te quede claro. — Pasó de largo, no vio a Tetsuya a los ojos e inclusive ignoró a Aomine. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero sabía que no era el momento, primero le devolvería el favor al Alfa que le había dado refugio matando a todos los malditos que le mantuvieron prisionero. Luego de eso se iría a buscar su propio hogar, su manada aun cuando los recuerdos sólo fueran imágenes borrosas.

.

-Se supone que tú piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, Tetsu. —Aomine se recargó en la pared, esperando a que su amigo saliera del shock, después de todo, Kagami nunca le había visto de esa manera tan indiferente. —Dijiste una estupidez muy grande, incluso tengo ganas de golpearte a causa de esa mierda que escuché. Tú y yo sabemos que Kagami es querido por todos y que incluso no siendo un lobo se le considera parte de la manada.

.

-Yo… yo sólo…

.

-Que lo hayamos encontrado herido e indefenso no significa que lo sea, es fuerte y tú lo sabes, le has visto entrenando conmigo. No es un oponente fácil de vencer. — Aomine lo sabía de primera mano. Cada que se ejercitaban sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, una emoción que hace mucho creía olvidada y que sólo Kagami podía despertar, por el simple hecho de ser un guerrero que estaba a su nivel. —Quizá los lobos esa vez pudieron hacerle daño porque estaba débil pero en estos momentos está en su nivel más alto, no es un gatito que necesite ser cuidado, es un tigre con grandes colmillos y garras que puede asesinar sin miramientos.

.

-Aomine-kun…—Kuroko le vio con clara sorpresa. —Es increíble que estés diciendo cosas tan sabias.

.

-¡Cállate! —Exigió con clara molestia. —Quieres protegerlo, entiendo eso, pero no escogiste un buen método, sólo lo lastimaste, así que trata de disculparte luego.

.

-Aomine-kun, muchas gracias. —La sonrisa de Kuroko, aunque tenue, era sincera haciendo avergonzar a su amigo, quien comenzó a gritarle que se apresurara sino Kagami iba a tomar ventaja y se quedaría con la diversión.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Tristeza. Enojo. Decepción. Tantas emociones en su cuerpo estaban ahogándole. Las palabras de Kuroko resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. No entendía por qué la reacción de su amigo fue tan tosca, ¿Qué de malo tenía querer ayudar? ¿Es porque era un felino? Sinceramente pensó que eso estaba en segundo plano, que a Kuroko no le importaba la especie sino la forma de ser de la persona. Negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente, se centró en sus sentidos para ubicar a sus enemigos. Había salido corriendo tan deprisa que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber tomado la dirección correcta.

.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? —Miró confundido a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. — ¿Me habré perdido? —Con esta pequeña cuestión en mente, comenzó a perder la calma, sudando frío y viendo para todos lados. Esto no estaba bien, se echó a correr sin fijarse hacia donde iba. — ¿Por dónde debería ir? —Exasperado comenzó a frotarse la cabeza, alterando más sus cabellos rojizos.

.

Suspiró resignado, creyendo que tendría que volver a la aldea y partir de nuevo a la dirección correcta, sin embargo la tranquilidad del lugar se vio alterada nuevamente por aullidos, no sólo del Alfa y los miembros de la manada sino también de aquellos despreciables seres que le privaron de su libertad por mucho tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras los ruidos penetraban sus oídos, haciéndole rememorar las cosas desagradables que sufrió en su cautiverio, pero sobre todo la forma en que fue sometido. Iba saliendo de la universidad, había ido a ver a un familiar pero éste al estar ocupado dejó que regresara solo a casa, en la entrada del edificio fue sometido rápidamente por cinco personas, aun cuando luchó no tuvo oportunidad alguna.

.

Sí, ahora recordaba un poco más, él venía de un poderoso grupo, tenía una familia pero todavía no podía ver claramente sus rostros, una mancha negra siempre los cubría pero este recuerdo era un avance y ahora se alegraba de saber que tenía familia, un lugar al cual regresar cuando le pagara el favor a la manada que le acogió y dio refugio. Decidido a pagar su deuda cerró los ojos y se concentró. Los felinos, contrario a los lobos que tienen un excelente olfato, poseen un oído muy desarrollado, capaces de escuchar a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda si se concentraban lo suficiente.

.

Kagami no tardó en ubicar el lugar de donde procedía el sonido y echó a correr de nuevo. Se quitó la playera negra que le cubría y en su piel bronceada comenzaron a aparecer rayas negras, sus ojos se tornaron felinos, en su boca se podían apreciar los filosos colmillos, de sus manos brotaban las poderosas garras mientras una cola y orejas felinas también hacían su aparición. Su velocidad aumentó y se encaminó directo como una flecha a su objetivo. Cuando llegó no dudó ni un momento, arremetió contra el primer enemigo que vio, asestando un poderoso zarpazo que le cortó la garganta.

.

Con aquel acto llamó la atención de muchos pero nada podían hacer. Se había desatado una poderosa batalla donde todos luchaban por el dominio. Sorprendentemente Kuroko y Aomine ya se encontraban en el lugar, posiblemente porque ellos tomaron la dirección correcta desde un principio. Sin pensarlo mucho se movió cerca de ellos para brindarles apoyo. No era la primera vez que veía a Aomine pelear, fuerte, ágil y veloz, pero quien lo sorprendía era Kuroko, prácticamente ignorarlo era la muerte de inmediata. Su poca presencia le permitía escabullirse y eliminar a los enemigos con suma facilidad. Poco a poco comenzaron a tomar ventaja, los enemigos eran cada vez más escasos. Lobos, hienas y serpientes estaban tumbados en el piso, gravemente heridos o muertos.

.

-¡Alto! ¡Hasta aquí han llegado! —La pelea se vio detenida cuando Hanamiya hizo su aparición, su cola sostenía el cuello de Harasawa, quien se encontraba inconsciente. Ambos líderes estaban marcados con heridas profundas pero estaba claro quién tenía la ventaja, además Katsunori nunca pensó que Makoto tuviera veneno en esos incisivos, el muy maldito le había engañado. —Si se mueven, le arranco la cabeza.

.

-¡Hijo de…! —Aomine y los demás lobos, además de Kagami, detuvieron su ataque. Los enemigos que aún estaban en pie sonrieron con victoria, no les importaba ganar a base de chantaje, una victoria es indiscutible, independientemente del método utilizado.

.

-¡Kagami, regresa con nosotros y te prometo por mi honor que los dejaré irse! —Una sonrisa cínica surcó el rostro rasguñado de Hanamiya.

.

-¡No me jodas! —El pelirrojo rugió ferozmente. — ¿Crees que voy a caer en tu engaño? —Él conocía a estar serpientes y sabía que no iba a dejar ir a nadie, se encargaría de eliminarlos a todos, además podía ver como miraba detenidamente a Aomine y Kuroko.

.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que él muera? —Cuestionó apretando más su cola en el cuello de Harasawa, obligándole a gemir quedamente. —Un trueque es lo más sensato. Tú vales más que todos estos perros.

.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua frustrado, estaba contra la espada y la pared, no podía permitir que aquel hombre muriera, no cuando lo único que hizo fue ser amable con él. _«Por favor, aparece de una vez»_. Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, ¿Por qué había pensado aquello? ¿A quién esperaba? No lo entendía, pero vagos recuerdos le indicaba que siempre que se metía en problemas alguien venía a ayudarle, pero también entendía que no importaba quien fuera, no llegaría. Si esa persona es un felino de su grupo entonces era imposible, nadie sabía dónde estaba y Harasawa le había dicho que por más que intentaba contactar con los grupos de los alrededores nadie respondía a sus llamados.

.

-Maldición, siempre tengo que estar salvando tu trasero. —Aquella voz se escuchó detrás de Hanamiya, quien volteó al sentir una presencia asesina y al encontrarse con una fría mirada dorada fue cuando sintió un intenso dolor. Su cola, junto a Katsunori, cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos. —Hasta que te encuentro, Kagamicchi.

.

-¿Ki…se? —Unos segundos todo se quedó estático, lo único que irrumpía el silencio eran los lamentos de Hanamiya. Un joven de rubios cabellos y mirada ámbar le observaba, se regocijaba del dolor que sufría aquella serpiente.

.

-Kagami-kun, ¿le conoces? —Kuroko se acercó al pelirrojo, tocándole el hombro para sacarlo de su estupor, aquella mirada rojiza no dejaba de ver al rubio.

.

-Creo… creo que sí. —De un salto aquel rubio se posicionó frente a Kagami y éste pudo observarlo mejor. —Ryôta… Kise Ryôta —Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Los recuerdos de nuevo le golpearon, sin embargo en esta ocasión con más color y nada de oscuridad. Podía recordar en su mayoría todo lo necesario, su familia, donde vivía y sus amigos.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! —Aquel rubio, que antes parecía un verdugo disfrutando del dolor ajeno ahora parecía un cachorrito. Se arrojó sobre Kagami y le abrazó con efusividad, soltando lágrimas de alegría al saber que por fin su búsqueda había rendido frutos. — Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes que te busqué hasta por debajo de las piedras? ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esta manera? Todos te estuvimos buscando como locos, tomando cualquier pista referente a ti, ¿sabías que fui hasta Rusia? ¡Eres un desgraciado!

.

-Lo… lo siento… —Kagami sólo pudo reparar en acariciar la cabeza del rubio, intentando tranquilizarlo. —Pasaron muchas cosas y… yo no recordaba nada hasta que te vi. —Confesó con cierta pena, causando dolor en Kuroko.

.

-¡No nos ignoren, malditos hijos de…! —Hanamiya, aun con lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas, chasqueo sus dedos para invocar más refuerzos, sin embargo lo que salieron de las sombras fueron diferentes felinos. Leones, jaguares, pumas, panteras, todos rugiendo de forma amenazadora, rodeando a los maleantes. Mientras que Makoto empezaba a sudar frío. El hecho de tener el cañón de una pistola en su nuca le había provocado mutismo instantáneo.

.

-Reconozco que tienes agallas. —Una voz impasible y fríamente serena resonó en el lugar. Kagami al instante supo quién era y no pudo evitar reír en victoria. — Secuestrar a mi primo fue una osadía de tu parte y por ello pagarás con tu vida.

.

Detrás de Hanamiya se encontraba un pelirrojo de corta estatura, ojos del mismo tono aunque menos intensos que los de Kagami. Y a diferencia de la actitud relajada de Taiga, este chico infundía respeto aun cuando se veía tan joven. Makoto se mordió el labio y giró lentamente, viendo desafiante a aquel chico. Suplicar era inútil, había escuchado rumores de que este joven no tenía miedo a ensuciar sus propias manos con sangre si es para proteger a los suyos. Fue por ese simple motivo que secuestró a Kagami, sabía muy bien que aquel tigre era un miembro preciado de la familia no sólo para Akashi Masaomi sino también para el futuro heredero del grupo de felinos que controla la mitad de Tokio, Akashi Seijūrō.

.

-Qué miedo. —Fue la última frase burlona por parte de Hanamiya, Akashi disparó sin miramientos, creando un agujero entre los ojos de aquel viperino ser. Observó fríamente como aquel inerte cuerpo cayó al suelo.

.

-Mátenlos, que no quede nadie. —Una orden absoluta, una sentencia de muerte para aquellas criaturas malévolas que se ganaban la vida comerciando a otras personas. Los gritos de lamento se escucharon a pocos segundos de haberse dado la orden. Los felinos arremetieron contra los pocos hombres que ahí había, mordiendo y rasgando cada parte del cuerpo de sus enemigos con el objetivo de alargar su agonía.

.

-Seijūrō. — Kagami, aunque sorprendido de ver a su primo en acción, sonrió al ver la cara de su familiar, se acercó a él para poder abrazarle y frotar su mejilla derecha con la de Akashi, un gesto felino que denotaba saludo.

.

-Gracias por cuidar de Kagamicchi. —Kise contempló la escena y volteó para agradecer al par de lobos que veían atónitos la escena, aún no podían recuperarse del shock inicial. —No sólo nuestro grupo está en deuda sino que yo mismo lo estoy. —Una sonrisa sincera haciendo reaccionar sólo a Kuroko ya que Aomine pareció empeorar con ese gesto.

.

-No… no fue nada… —Kuroko sabía que tenía que sentirse feliz por Kagami, puesto que no sólo había recuperado sus recuerdos sino también a su familia, y aun así un sabor amargo inundó su boca mientras su corazón latía de forma dolorosa.

.

-Kagamicchi es un miembro de la familia gobernante de nuestro grupo. —Comenta para irrumpir el silencio ya que ambos pelirrojos comenzaron a hablar amenamente. —No paramos de buscarlo desde que desapareció y temíamos lo peor. Por eso sé que todos estaremos agradecidos con ustedes, salvaron no sólo a un miembro importante de nuestro grupo sino a mi mejor amigo. —Ofreció su mano a Kuroko. — No digas que no fue nada, fue algo muy grande, puedes creerlo.

.

-¿Se lo llevarán? —Aomine, luego de salir de su estupor a causa de la primera impresión que provocó en él Kise, se atrevió a preguntar lo que su amigo tanto temía hacer.

.

-Eso depende de Kagamicchi y… supongo que de él. —Responde señalando a Kuroko, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquella declaración. —Tú quieres a Kagamicchi, ¿no es así?

.

-No… bueno… Pero yo no… —Los balbuceos no eran típicos en Tetsuya, pero en esta ocasión el nerviosismo estaba arriba del control. Además de que su lobo no le ayudaba en nada, a diferencia de su parte humana, la animal sabía muy bien lo que quería y era estar con el pelirrojo no como amigos sino como pareja.

.

-No creas que por dejarlo ir vas a causarle un bien. —Expresó con seriedad Kise mientras volteaba a ver a Kagami, quien comenzaba a ser abrazado y saludado por cada felino presente. Todos mostrando cuan preocupados habían estado y lo aliviados que se encontraban por verle vivo. —Somos un grupo y trabajamos en equipo para sobrevivir, podemos incluso convertirnos en una familia pero nada de eso llenaría el hueco en el corazón que corresponde al amor de una pareja. — Señala su pecho y sonríe con el objetivo de dar ánimos a Kuroko. —Puede que yo apenas te conozca y no sepa muy bien la interacción que tienes con Kagamicchi, pero con lo poco que he observado puedo asegurarte que él estará mejor si se queda contigo. Tú le protegías y él hacía lo mismo, incluso se movían de forma sincronizada y apuesto que no se dieron cuenta.

.

-Lo lastimé. —De tan sólo recordar lo que le dijo en un momento de miedo hizo que bajara la mirada, aun cuando se disculpara eso no significaba que Kagami le perdonaría.

.

-Kagamicchi no es de los que guarda rencor, además no lo sabrás sino lo intentas. —Había escuchado que los lobos tenían un carácter testarudo pero no sabía que podía ser a tales extremos, él pequeño lobo estaba poniendo muchas trabas y eso comenzaba a exasperarle.

.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

.

-Porque Kagamicchi es mi amigo. —Responde como si la respuesta fuese bastante obvia.

.

-Kuroko. —La plática se vio interrumpida cuando Kagami se acercó al trío, la decidida mirada del pelirrojo hizo retroceder a Tetsuya unos dos pasos de forma inconsciente. —Yo…

.

-Lo siento mucho. —Interrumpiendo el futuro discurso de Taiga, Kuroko inclinó levemente la cabeza, soltando sin miramientos su disculpa. —Lo que te dije no fue con la intención de dañarte, la verdad es que estaba muy asustado. No quería que salieras lastimado como aquella vez en la que te encontré malherido, sólo quería encontrar la manera de que te quedaras en casa. —Aun cuando sus oraciones eran elocuentes no estaban pensadas, por primera vez Kuroko se dejó guiar por el corazón y no por la mente. —Te amo. Por eso dije esas cosas tan estúpidas, pero son mentira. Todos te quieren como un miembro de la manada, no importa que seas un felino y yo no quiero que te alejes de mí, por egoísta que suene no quiero que te vayas así que por favor quéd…

.

Tan sorprendido como estaba, Kagami tomó a Kuroko y le acercó para darle un profundo beso, aunque por la impulsividad empezó algo torpe. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza pero su corazón regocijaba de alegría. Sinceramente no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko, sólo pudo aclararlos cuando Akashi le dijo que era hora de regresar a casa con los suyos. En ese momento le llenó el miedo de no volver a ver a Kuroko, de ya no estar a su lado y su mente le trajo aquella confesión que dijo hace unas cuantas horas atrás, donde decía a Kuroko que ya no quería recordar nada porque eso significaba dejarlo atrás. Abandonarlo le causaba un intenso dolor a tal punto de que podría hacerle llorar, dejar de verlo significaría su muerte.

.

Akashi se rio de él y le reprendió por ser tan despistado. Molesto por el comentario, exigió saber el motivo de aquello. Seijūrō, sabiendo que era lo mejor para su primo, le aconsejó cerrar los ojos y recordar cada momento que estuvo con Kuroko, guiándole y recalcando las sensaciones que sentía incluso con sólo recordar su nombre. Increíblemente Kagami dedujo de forma rápida lo que su primo quería hacerle ver, se había enamorado de aquel lobo. Un ser que le brindó apoyo sincero, sin ninguna segunda intención, quién no desistió de estar a su lado aun cuando le hacía fríos desplantes en sus primeros días en la aldea, cuando aún estaba lleno de desconfianza.

.

Teniendo en claro ahora sus sentimientos no había manera que regresara a casa como si nada, primero aclararía las cosas con Kuroko, le diría lo que sentía. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, jamás se perdonaría el irse sin haber peleado para tener a Kuroko a su lado, incluso sabiendo que había riesgos de ser rechazado, sería mejor intentarlo que huir como un cobarde.

.

-Mío. —Gruñó con gruesa voz una vez terminó el beso. Kuroko sólo pudo sonrojarse, recordando que tenían público, teniendo como única opción ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Kagami, sin embargo el sonrojo aumentó cuando sintió la tibia piel del pelirrojo.

.

- _No tiene playera_. —El rojo de sus mejillas se vio intensificado, alejándose de inmediato y queriendo emprender la huida, pero Kagami fue más rápido y le atrapó de la cintura, pegando la pequeña espalda contra su pecho desnudo. No iba a dejarlo escapar, estaba muy cómodo con él en sus brazos, además ¿Qué tenía de malo que todos les vieran? Era mejor así, ya que ahora sabrían que Kuroko tenía dueño.

.

-Supongo que entonces vendrás a visitarnos de vez en cuando. —Aun cuando muchos tuvieran el prejuicio de una relación de pareja de distinta especie, a los felinos les daba igual. De hecho son la especie que más gusta de variar parejas, no importándoles si es un lobo, un humano e incluso un cuervo. Siempre y cuando fuera la pareja indicada para tener una relación que dure cierto tiempo o de por vida.

.

-Sí, lo siento, pero ahora que tengo a Kuroko no puedo irme. —El pequeño lobo ya había dejado de luchar pero aún mantenía la cabeza baja, avergonzado.

.

-Kurokocchi está rojo. —Recalcó el rubio con clara intención de burla.

.

-No lo molestes, Kise. —Protector como era, Kagami obligó a Kuroko a voltearse para que su rostro quedase oculto entre su pecho y sus brazos.

.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. No toques ni veas a mi lobo. —Replica intentando imitar en lo último las reacciones y la voz de Kagami.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Con el pasar de los días, la rutina de la manada poco a poco empezó a volver a la normalidad. Harasawa no solo admitió oficialmente a Kagami como miembro de la manada, aprovechando para anunciar que era pareja de Kuroko, también que tanto la manada como el grupo de felinos decidieron formar una alianza, fortaleciendo ambas partes y evitando de esa forma agresiones de otros _metamorfos_ , manteniendo aunque fuese de forma momentánea la paz en sus territorios.

.

-¡Maldito Kise! —Aomine irrumpió en la sala donde Kagami y Kuroko estaban viendo una película. Ambos voltearon a ver a su amigo con clara curiosidad.

.

-¿Ahora qué pasó? —Debido a la entrañable amistad que Kagami compartía con Ryôta, éste le visitaba a menudo por no decir que casi todos los días. En ese tiempo comenzó a interactuar más con Kuroko y Aomine, siendo con este último con quien peleaba a seguido, incluso más que con Kagami en su tiempo. Y es que aun cuando Daiki derrotaba al rubio en el básquet, éste le ganaba en un mano a mano. Kise era bueno peleando y Taiga se lo había advertido al moreno después de todo, los leopardos son conocidos por ser los mejores guerreros del tipo felino.

.

-¡El desgraciado me echó un maldito perfume que huele a los mil demonios! — Al ser pareja, Kagami y Kuroko evitaban ir con Aomine a los antros, obligando al moreno a asistir solo, sin embargo de alguna extraña manera Kise se enojaba por ello y se encargaba de arruinar sus "citas" tanto como podía, con el patético pretexto de que no iba a permitir que se acostara con más chicas que él.

.

-Algo debiste haberle hecho. —Kuroko aún no podía entender cómo era que Aomine, quien le reprochó a Kagami por ser tan ciego al no ver que él, Tetsuya, moría de amor por él, fuera igual al pelirrojo.

.

-Yo no hice nada. —Aún haciendo berrinches, Aomine se retiró, balbuceando que se daría una extensa ducha esperanzado a que el olor de ese maldito perfume se fuera.

.

-Kise-kun es muy extremo. — A decir verdad, Kuroko pudo respirar mejor cuando su amigo se fue, el aroma de aquel dichoso perfume era muy intenso.

.

-Sólo un poco. —Kagami dejó caer su rostro de forma perezosa en el cuello de su pareja, moviéndose lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la piel de Kuroko. Empezó a repartir besos sin miramientos, deleitándose con el pequeño temblor que provino del cuerpo de Tetsuya. —Deja a esos dos, que se arreglen solos, tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por mí. —Dio una suave mordida, haciendo reír a Kuroko.

.

-¿Por qué debería? Kagami-kun puede cuidarse solo. —Tetsuya pudo diferenciar las actitudes de Kagami hacía él de forma rápida. Como amigo era más relajado y con toques mínimos. Sin embargo como pareja era algo completamente distinto. Taiga es protector, le consentía en todo lo que podía –como hacerle diariamente una malteada de vainilla–, le tocaba a cada segundo, desde roces simples hasta abrazos prolongados.

.

-Porque eres mío. —Con fluidez tumbó a Kuroko sobre el sillón, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, no dejándole escape.

.

-Me gusta eso. —Acunó las mejillas de Taiga y le atrajo para un beso. Posiblemente en el futuro tengan tropiezos, como cualquier pareja, sin embargo eso no les importaba, ya se preocuparían por el futuro cuando llegue, de momento sólo quieren disfrutar del amor mutuo que se tienen y que, al parecer, crecía día a día.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Kohai, lo hice de cocoroh uwu lo juro.

Criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazo (?), todo es bienvenido XD


End file.
